Of Death Gods and Princesses
by Paper-Knights
Summary: A collection of Verloren and Eve drabbles and one-shots. Hopefully updated every week. Chapter 5 up! In which Eve persuades Verloren to go Trick-or-Treating with her.
1. Chapter 1 - Kagome, Kagome

Category : 07-Ghost

Character(s) : Verloren

* * *

Bony fingers reached out on instinct, almost as though to trap the girl escaping from his grasp.

A sudden, strange, impulse.

A skeletal hand grasped at the brown strands slipping away. And as the hand dropped, pale, _human _fingers falling down, they clenched, ever so slightly.

Amethyst eyes lingered on the girl, an unreadable expression reflected through the violet lenses. Flower petals drifted down in the soft breeze, and as the figure glided further and further away, two still orbs remained fixed on Eden's princess.

It was a long time after, when the girl had completely disappeared from view, that the silver haired man stirred, and turned away.

* * *

Finished : 21/07/12

Edited : -/-/-

* * *

A/N : I know, its a crime for fanfiction authors to write so little... but I just couldn't write anymore than this! -bawls- Please don't kill me for posting five tiny paragraphs! I promise I'll make it up to you guys soon, really!


	2. Chapter 2 - Disagreements

Category : 07-Ghost

Character(s) : Eve

* * *

" I don't want you going back there," Her father stated, his voice stern and uncompromising, and Eve's smile dimmed.

" But, Fathe-" She began, her tone pleading.

" You'll distract him from his work," The man interrupted, half in irritation, " ... Why are you so obsessed with Verloren, Eve?"

The girl blinked once, her reply coming swifter than he would have liked, " Because he's interesting."

" I'm sure that you'd find better conversations with Mikhail," Her father replied with a shake of his head, " And I don't want you getting in the way of his work."

Her face falling, Eve looked one last time at her father, who had turned away, a clear signal to the end of their discussion. Sighing, the girl bit her lip. What could she do?

Father was such a blockhead, sometimes.

Still, her face brightened, maybe she'd find Verloren. He'd know what to do.

* * *

Finished : 14/10/12

Edited : -/-/-

* * *

A/N : Just a conversation between Eve and her father. It was originally meant to end with Eve stomping off and not talking to her father for a week... but it turned out like this. A five minute drabble...


	3. Chapter 3 -

**A/N -**

**My deepest apologies, readers. I know that this is only supposed to be the third chapter, but writer's block hits at the most unfortunate of times. It's half term... and I've got hours to write what I want, but no 07-Ghost inspiration is hitting me.**

**-sigh-**

**Since I can't seem to finish the three drabbles I've already started for this fic, can I count on you guys to pop in a review (or PM me) with any suggestions to what you want? And please don't just put 'fluff' into the review! I need (more than) a few pointers!**

**Thank you so much, and my apologies!**

**ThorongilAnime**

* * *

P.S -

Consider this an Apology of sorts

3 25 15 21 23 1

If you can work out the code, and write the answer in your review, then I'll gift you by writing any 07-Ghost one-shot of your choosing, whether it's about the Black Hawks, the Ghosts, or even the Chief of Heaven himself. ^_^

It doesn't matter how many people get it, I'll write you a short 'shot. That's a promise.

-smirk-

If you can also tell me in which anime the numbers appeared, and the song it comes from, then I'll write you **2** 'shots, and I'll make 'em longer, too.

This doesn't count for much of an apology, but I promise I'll get them up by Monday. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 - Chess

Category : 07-Ghost

Character(s) : Verloren, Eve

Summary : Verloren and Eve have a conversation over a human board game.

A/N - This is **after** Verloren tells Eve that she'll die if she touches him, just as something you might want to take note of.

* * *

" Is that chess?" Eve enquired curiously, her eyes falling on the black and white board set in front of the death god. It was a popular game in the living realm, she had heard.

Verloren didn't answer for a moment as he moved his queen, " Yes."

" ... You don't have an opponent," She pointed out after a moment.

The death god raised an aristocratic eyebrow, " I was unaware of that fact." He answered, sarcasm somehow underlying his perfectly neutral tone, and Eve pouted.

" How do you play against yourself?" She asked instead, " Wouldn't you know every move which would be taken? It would just end in stalemate, right?"

After a moments deliberation, Verloren moved his rook forwards to take a pawn, and Eve gave a sudden squeak of shock, the question she was about to ask dying on her lips.

" No," He replied to her question, quirking an eyebrow at her sudden behaviour, " ... And why did you just make that noise?"

" It moved on its own!" Eve exclaimed in shock and awe, eyes wide, " How do you do that?"

Verloren blinked, glancing up for a moment in confusion, before realising what she meant.

" ... Does that bother you?" He enquired, eyes fixing back on the board almost instantaneously.

" No!" Eve said immediately, " ... But... just... how _do _you do that?"

Her words were slightly embarrased, yet still having an overlying sense of curiousity. As he moved another white piece, he answered absently, " It's one of my manipulation abilities. I can create and align the same Zaiphon as the Zaiphon of an object, and move it at will."

" Cool," The girl breathed, peering at the chess pieces, seemingly thinking.

After exactly five point seven seconds, she seemed to recall her former query, straightening, and accused, " But you still can't play chess against yourself. It's not possible."

" Nothing is impossible for me," Verloren answered, the words natural on his tongue as he spoke.

" But it _is_ impossible," She protested, " It just... doesn't work."

" It does." He refuted.

" But it doesn't!"

" It does."

" But it doesn't!"

" It does."

" Then explain it!"

There was a short silence.

Silently realising that the girl would pester him all day if he didn't provide answers, Verloren prepared himself mentally for a long lecture...

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

* * *

" ... So, you're basically just out thinking yourself, searching for a perfect move which you won't be able to counter." Eve began, her brows furrowed, " And it works because you have a thirty second limit to moving a piece."

Verloren raised an eyebrow, before giving a barely perceptible nod and moving a white pawn forward, immediately thinking on how to counteract the move he had just played as white.

By placing the white pawn there, he had effectively protected both his knight and his queen, and although there was now a space in which he could now move to counteract white's move, he already knew that by placing a rook there, his knight would be taken in three moves.

After a long pause, he finally used his black knight to jump over a pawn, placing it in a rather vulnerable position, one which he had already calculated he, as white, would not take, because it would make it's king too vulnerable, unless he had not read forward enough to realise that the move would cost him in any way.

" So have you ever won?" Eve enquired after a moment, and as Verloren moved another pawn, he answered her, eyes still fixed on the board.

" No." He replied, concentrating on all the possible moves of his remaining pieces, irritated as he saw no available path, " I always lose."

Eve blinked, " But isn't that because the game gets progressively harder as you move on, because of how much you have to think when moving a piece?"

" ... Possibly." He answered, " Other times I have to attend to my duties, so I cannot finish the game."

There was a short silence.

He paused, frowning lightly and staring at the board," ... I cannot make a move." He observed, " ... And my time limit has just ended."

Eve blinked, " So you just lost?"

" Yes." He answered with a sigh, standing and lifting up his scythe, " I just lost."

" But couldn't you have gone here?" The girl pointed at a spot on the board, and a faint twitch was visible in the death god's left eyebrow as he glanced over to the spot she pointed at.

" That would have meant black would be able to take the piece, and leave these two pieces clear for the taking," He replied as though it were obvious, and Eve paused.

" Oh." She mumbled, inspecting the board before blinking, " ... _Oh_."

As he turned to leave, the girl asked, " Can you play me, next time?"

" No," He answered irritably, " Your chess is... not very good. At all." The last phrase he added almost as an afterthought.

" Then teach me!" Eve exclaimed, breaking her gaze from the board and running to catch up with Verloren.

" No."

The girl pouted, " Please?"

Getting the feeling the girl wouldn't desist from pressing him if he refused, the death god gave a grudging nod, " ... Alright." He muttered. At least he didn't have to specificate _when_.

" Thank you!" Eve cried out happily, beaming, and Verloren felt a momentary flicker of some unknown emotion flashing through him, one which almost made him pause in shock.

The girl jumped over to glomp him, and the death god slammed back into reality, evading her touch almost too abruptly, and the girl's eyes widened, her posture stiffening for a brief moment, before she skipped back in front of him, her grin dimmed ever so slightly.

The strange emotion was gone.

* * *

Finished : 27/10/12

Edited : -/-/-

* * *

A/N - Well, I did promise to finish a chapter, no? This is short, but at least it's triple the length of the others, right? Well, I hope you can give me some feedback! ^_^

I didn't like the last paragraphs, but I'm too tired to do anything about it... too much homework...

I didn't even go over it when I wrote it... Oh well... I'll edit it later.


	5. Chapter 5 - Halloween Special

Category : 07-Ghost

Character(s) : Eve, Verloren

Summary : In which Eve persuades Verloren to go Trick-or-Treating with her.

* * *

" Verloren!" The excited exclaimation was shouted across the meadow, and the darkly cloaked figure paused, irritation briefly flashing across his features, before it vanished into nothingness.

A brown haired girl raced across the field, a wide grin on her face even as she stopped a few metres from him, panting slightly.

" What is it?" The death god asked calmly, ignoring her in favour of a soul number.

" Well, I just found out about this charming human tradition!" She began after catching her breath, her grin infectious, " It's where humans go at night to collect sweets from their neighbours, and dress up as demons! It's today, and the festival's called-"

" Halloween," Verloren finished for her blandly, his eyes fixing on another invisible object.

Eve blinked, surprised, " Eh?"

" I was given knowledge of all things," He answered, tapping the air with a free hand.

Rather than looking put out, her grin widened, " Then can we go?"

" ... What?" Verloren asked, his gaze flickering to her, utterly confused. What on Earth did the girl mean?

" To the human world to trick or treat!" The girl explained cheerily, and the god stopped, his motions stilling.

" ... What?" He repeated, this time incredulous, before he shook his head, and muttered, " Find someone else."

Eve pouted, " But I don't want to go with anyone else!" She protested.

" ... I'm busy." Came the cool reply as the man strode away.

" Please?" Eve begged, running up to him, using her perfected puppy-dog eyes.

" ..." The man didn't reply.

The girl bit her lip, " Um... I'll- I'll keep on bothering you if you don't!" She tried, and as expected, Verloren stopped a full five seconds later.

" ... You'll keep on bothering me if I don't go with you?" He questioned, an undertone of amusement in his tone, and Eve nodded quickly.

" I won't if you go with me," She said pleadingly, and finally, the death god nodded, looking as disgruntled as his emotionless visage could allow.

" ... Fine..." He almost grumbled as the words passed his lips.

Eve's grin was infectious as she cried, " Thank you!"

So it was a full four hours later which found an annoyed death god and a brown haired girl inhabiting human bodies and in front of a brightly lit house, the latter bearing an already half full bucket of sweetmeats and cakes.

" Trick or treat!" The girl sang cheerfully as she rung the doorbell, her expression rather _too _happy for the ghoulish costume (home-made from white blankets/sheets) she was wearing.

The door opened after a few seconds, and a rather chubby woman peered out, her expression warm and a plate full of sweet chestnuts in her hands.

" Here you are, dearie," She said with a smile, and Eve plucked a chestnut from the plate, thanking the matron, who was looking inquisitively to Verloren and the rather strange costume he wore (his usual attire), " Would you like one too?"

The death god blinked, " ... Ah, no, thank you," He answered after a moment, his smile twitching, " I'm just accompanying her, to make sure she's safe."

A pause, " Ah, I see," She said wisely, her smile widening, before she leaned in and stage-whispered to Eve with a wink, " You're a lucky girl to have him as a boyfriend."

...

...

...

Twin blushes, and the two simulatainously stuttered out, looking at each other in shock, " We- we're not!"

Trying, and failing, to regain his composure, Verloren coughed, his pale face tinted with pink as he muttered quickly, " W-we'll be going now."

With a sharp tug at Eve's arm, he pulled her away rather too hurriedly, and the woman gave a slight wave at them, smiling as she shut the door.

As soon as the door shut, they stopped. After a few moments wherein the two simply gazed at each other, Verloren abruptly let go of her arm.

" ... I'm never going trick-or-treating again," Verloren declared suddenly, an irritated frown settling on his face, the last vistages of pink still lingering on his features.

Eve blinked, still looking rather shocked, before she grinned widely, " It is kinda true, though, right?"

The death god blinked in confusion.

" I'm lucky that I had you to accompany me, and that you're such a good friend," She replied cheerfully, before tugging on his arm and leading him on to the next house.

... Friend?

Unable to stop a genuine smile touching his lips, the death god let her pull him away, something strangely warm igniting in the depths of his cold soul.

* * *

Finished : 30/10/12

Edited : -/-/-

* * *

A/N - I know that they shouldn't be able to do some of that, and Halloween couldn't have been invented then, but hey! And I know this is totally OOC, but...

-giggles like a fanboy/fangirl-

I couldn't resist!

P.S I did this in a rush (I started three hours ago), but the inspiration was true! I hope you'll enjoy it, and have a happy Halloween!


End file.
